That's Us, That's Life
by Sakurali13
Summary: Young Rachel Roth is a librarian with a huge passion for books and knowledge. Garfield Mark Logan, a junior in college, can't get enough of late night parties and the female gender. What happens when both bump into each other's paths? R&R. Flames accepted
1. Introductions to the Start

RavenBB13 (Sakurali13)

Teen Titans

None of this belongs to me, of course except the plot and the story in general. And a few made up characters.

**Summary: **Young Rachel Roth is a librarian with a huge passion for books and knowledge. Garfield Mark Logan, a junior in college, can't get enough of late night parties and the female gender. What happens when both bump into each other's paths?

* * *

She stretched and looked at the clock on the wall. " 6:45pm... almost there Rachel" She whispered to herself as she made her way back to the counter and arranged several books to put back on the shelves. Rachel Roth was a beautiful nineteenth year old petite girl. She had waist-long black hair that seemed to glow purple in the sun. Her skin was pale and she had the most radiant shade of amethyst eyes. Rachel proceeded to stack a couple of books and started to make her way to a shelf.

"Rachel" Turning with books in hand she came face to face with her boss, Mike. Mike was twenty-one. He was tall and had brown hair and blue eyes, very handsome to any common girl. "Yes?..." She questioned as he approached her. "I believe I'm going to have to let you go early today, we are having renovations done and I want to have the place ready for the construction men early in the morning. I will be closing in 15 minutes" Rachel gave her boss a look. "Renovations? for how long will we be closed?" "A week" He turned away and left to the back room.

Rachel almost dropped the books at his answer. "a week?...but how will I..." She trailed off into thought. How would she pass her time? The library was literally her life, her passion. She loved going to work an hour or two before to read a couple a books and afterwards stay a few more hours to read some more. That's all she ever wanted and had. Now she had to deal with staying at home for a whole week with nothing to do other then pay her apartment bills. She groaned in disappointment.

Getting ready to leave, Rachel stacked the last books in their shelves and grabbed her back pack, making her way out of the library. She wasn't your typical librarian with the glasses and the try-to-be-sexy look. She liked to dress in what was comfortable for her and since her job did not require any special uniforms she dressed in jeans, skater shoes, regular baby-tees, and a sweater. She was casual yet she hid her amazing body underneath it all, she saw no reason to be like all the other skanky girls.

Rachel grabbed her car keys and started the engine. She made her way into the main street and started to make her way home.

* * *

He grabbed her by the waist and grinded against her as the music blasted and the lights blinded many. Taking in the scent of her hair, vibrant strawberry, he smiled and danced even harder to the music. He was Garfield Mark Logan, twenty, blond, tall, shocking jade eyes, and had a medium built. Garfield loved anything from an outraging party to a beautiful girl. He danced with his soon-to-be girlfriend he had met two weeks ago at that same club they currently danced in and was loving every second of it. He looked down at the girl.

Her name was Tara Markov, nineteenth. She was currently in a very revealing red dress that kissed her body to show her every curve. Tara had shoulder-length blond hair and hazel eyes. She believed that she 'deserved' to dress in anything revealing anytime and anywhere because she had the body to show off. Tara grabbed onto Garfield's chains that hung from his Gothic-belted pants as he danced behind her, he would never war anything that wasn't goth. Holding the cup of beer to her lips, she took a swig and giggled afterwards.

"Having fun?" He whispered into her ear as she giggled a little more and nodded her head, both enjoying the moment.

"Friends!" Along the crowd came out a red-headed girl. Koriand'r, twenty, had mid-back length red hair and very light green eyes. She was thin yet very beautiful. Her skin had a light tan touch to it. Koriand'r always wore what was 'in' and 'trendy', therefore she was always in style. Behind her came Richard Dick Grayson, twenty-one, her boyfriend of almost two years. He was tall and had the most amazing sky blue eyes under a pair of sunglasses. His jet black hair was always spiked and he loved dressing in a dark attire.

"What's up Kori?" Garfield asked as he slowed the dancing, Tara continued to finish her beer. "Victor claims we have to do the leaving now..." Richard proceeded to explain how it was getting really late and they all had school tomorrow. With this said, the gang started to make their way to the outside and towards their cars. Garfield had brought his own, taking Tara with him. Richard and Koriand'r where hitching a ride from Victor and Karen.

Victor Stone, twenty-one, was a really tall and well-built dark skinned guy. He had pitch black eyes and almost had no hair for he loved the almost-no-hair look. He mostly dressed in jerseys and shorts or jeans. Karen Beecher, twenty, was Victor's girlfriend of almost a year and a half. She had dark skin and had amazing curves. She loved to dress decent yet very sexy. She had long curly black hair and dark brown eyes.

Victor, Richard, Kori, and Garfield where all former friends first. Karen had been a really good friend they where all acquaintances with until Victor brought her into the group. Tara had just recently been introduced into the gang as soon as Garfield got the hots for her. Safe to say, the gang all got along and they loved spending time in parties and hanging out together.

* * *

She awoke to her first slow day of 'vacation', to her it was more like torture. "now...what to do..." She questioned herself as she prepared her daily morning tea and got ready for a shower. Quickly picking out her clothes for the day, she made her way into the restroom and locked the door. About ten minutes later she was ready and sipping her hot tea, still with no plans for the day. Having finally made a decision as to what to do, she grabbed her car keys and left her apartment.

* * *

Hope you all like it. please R&R flames accepted.

~Sakurali13

*Happy Holidays


	2. Meeting with a 'Book'

RavenBB13 (Sakurali13)

Teen Titans

None of this belongs to me, of course except the plot and the story in general. And a few made up characters.

**Summary: **Young Rachel Roth is a librarian with a huge passion for books and knowledge. Garfield Mark Logan, a junior in college, can't get enough of late night parties and the female gender. What happens when both bump into each others paths?

***Special Thanks to: **Wolvmbm, Sinomin and Kiome-Yasha

* * *

She stopped her car in front of the nearest book store. That was her plan, she was going to read for her one-week vacation. She would come here every day of her week to relax, drink some tea and specially read.

She walked into the bookstore, taking a deep breath in. Letting the scent of new books, tea, and coffee fill in her every sense.

Rachel noticed that a lot of customers where leaving their read or un-purchased books out in the open and not putting them back to their shelves. Rachel got a feeling at the pit of her stomach, as if feeling the pain the books could have felt for being left on the floor or on random tables. Quickly with no thought, Rachel started to gather all the books she found to be miss-placed and started to arrange them.

In the distance walked a very confused guy. He looked around for help and spoted a young girl struggling with a bunch of books. "Wow..." He managed to say when he let his male instincts take over and started to check the girl out. He noticed her long black hair that almost reached to her butt. He then managed to let his eyes trail down her body. She was wearing a pair of skater shoes, tight fitted jeans at the top and loose on the bottom and a tight fitted baby-tee.

To Garfield, that was not the hottest of outfits on a girl but god did this girl look amazing. All this while he was approaching her and without his realization he got her attention and where both now facing each other.

"Uhh..." She looked at him strangely as all he kept saying was "Uhh..." Getting weirded out by the situation, Rachel turned to grab the books and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Garfield shouted without any care of how loud he was. Rachel turned and gave the guy a cold stare. "You are in a book store sir, please be more considerate and keep your level down" She started to leave again but this time he reached out for her.

"I need help looking for a book, and well I'm guessing you work here since you are arranging books and just yelled at me for being loud" Garfield gave Rachel a really sheepishly smile. Rachel only looked at him for a minute then shook his hand off. She was definitely not used to people touching her in any way.

"I don't work here..." Once again she tried to leave but was stopped...again. "Well....maybe you could help me, since you seem to love books" At first he questioned himself as to why he wanted to keep talking to her, then he realized that it was not every day that he met such an amazingly beautiful girl. She was simple and nothing like Tara, but he knew she was definitely better then Tara.

"Just because Im aranging books its not nice to assume that I love books, but you are right, I do love books" This put a smile on Garfield who felt that he was getting on a good note with her.

"Well ok, look... I sort of need help looking...for... well... a certain 'book'" Rachel gave Garfield a certain weird look again in confusion.

"Its a book... used by... a couple... you know... when they want to... have 'fun' in certain... ways..." Garfield had a hand behind his head now and was blushing bright scarlet as he looked down.

With out a care as to what the guy was saying, Rachel, blushing quite a bit, simply pointed to her right and continued to walk. Garfield looked at her pointed destination and sure enough he saw a couple of shelves with a huge tab on top saying 'Gender/Sexuality'.

He turned to the girl to thank her but she wasn't there anymore so he started to make his way to the shelves. As soon as he picked up a random book it dawned at him that he had let go of a really fine catch of a female and almost mentally killed himself.

"Shit Garfield!...Your so stupid!" He loudly whispered to himself as he grabbed a couple of books and made his way to a cash register. All this time he looked out for her. She was simple and yet she had made such a huge impact on him. He thought of those deep amethyst eyes.

Meanwhile at the other side of the store, Rachel had just finished arranging the last of the books. She was still in thought about that weird outgoing guy whom she didnt even know his name. She had noticed imideatly that he was amazingly great looking. His blond spiked hair and those amazing jade-colored eyes... "Stop it!" She quietly scolded herself for thinking such things about some random guy.

Rachel had never been kissed, nor had a boyfriend, safe to say she was still a virgin. She did, deep inside her head, wonder, and definitely knew, why that guy was looking for the famous book of 'Kama Sutra'. Gosh! She wasn't even experienced in that kind of things and yet she knew the name of the book!

Blushing for the second time in one single day, more then she had ever blushed before, she shook her head and started to make her way to the 'Horror/Mistery' section. Picking a book out, she began to read.

* * *

Hope you all liked this one, thank you so much for the reviews. R&R. Flames accepted.

~Sakurali13

*Happy Holidays

**Special Note- **For those that might be confused a bit these are the character profiles.

**Rachel Roth AKA Raven**: 19, amethyst eyes, white pale skin, waist-length hair, black hair, dresses comfortable (mainly black clothing, NO emo or skater, just normal. Sometimes goth.)

**Garfield Mark Logan AKA Beast Boy**: 20, medium built, jade colored eyes, white skin, blond hair- spiked, dresses decent goth (not super all out with make up)

**Tara Markov AKA Terra**: 19, white skin, shoulder length hair, blond, hazel eyes (not blue like in the cartoon), dresses very sexy and somewhat revealing.

**Koriand'r AKA Starfire**: 20, slight tanned skin, clear green eyes, mid-back length hair, red head, dresses in style.

**Richard Dick Grayson AKA Robin**: 21, medium built, sky blue eyes, white skin, spiked jet black hair, dresses casually in black (not Gothic or emo, just casual. Is almost always wearing a pair of sun glasses)

**Victor Stone AKA Cyborg**: 21, Slightly bigger built then medium (not very heavy though), dark skin, dark brown eyes, almost no hair, dresses sporty (jerseys and jeans/ shorts)

**Karen Beecher AKA Bumblebee**: 20, dark skin, slightly past the shoulders curly hair, dark brown eyes, dresses decent yet sexy. (not as skanky as Tara)

*That should be right. These are only profiles for the main characters.


	3. Rich, Sexy and with a Friend

RavenBB13 (Sakurali13)

Teen Titans

None of this belongs to me, of course except the plot and the story in general. And a few made up characters.

**Summary: **Young Rachel Roth is a librarian with a huge passion for books and knowledge. Garfield Mark Logan, a junior in college, can't get enough of late night parties and the female gender. What happens when both bump into each others paths?

***Special Thanks to: **all my reviewers and supporters

So sorry it has taken a while to upload

* * *

"Would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend...Tara Markov?" Garfield held the blonde's hand over the table as he placed a beautiful golden bracelet on her wrist. Tara gasped and smiled widely.

Garfield had wanted to ask her out since the day they met but had actually decided for once to watch if he was sure of what he wanted. Deciding to wait, he ended up buying Tara a golden bracelet and asking her out three weeks and a half after their meeting. He was thinking of getting a ring; Richard said it was too compromising.

The blond leaned over the small table they currently occupied in Gotham's City Coffee shop and kissed the man across from her. "Garfield! Im so so happy! Ive been waiting for this moment ever since I met you!" She squealed happily and leaned back on the chair, pushing her left hand forward, and admired her new 25k golden bracelet satisfied. She knew Garfield was not cheap at all, not with his family's income. He came from wealthy roots and therefore he was almost a billionaire.

"Do you like it?" He smiled at the girl with the shiniest hazel eyes. "I love it!" She replyed, beaming in joy. Just then, Garfield's orange juice and Tara's mocha coffee arrived. After enjoying their first girlfriend-boyfriend date, Garfield dropped Tara off at her home and made way to his own.

Garfield lived by himself, being well off of course. Satisfied with his success on his new girlfriend, the green eyed goth decided to take a shower and call it a day. Meanwhile, at the back of his head, popped up the image of a beautiful dark haired girl and her amethyst eyes.

* * *

It was day four of not having a job and Rachel Roth was getting impatient of not having anything to do. She was currently sitting in her small kitchen table reading her mail. She passed through a certain letter with out even caring from whom it was. Getting weirded out, she took a minute to read it and saw it had nothing else other then her own mailing address. The young girl opened the letter and started to read, almost fainting.

Rachel Roth was never fond of her father. He had, in her younger years, abused her mother in every possible way. She remembered clearly how he would hit her and sexually abuse her until he was satisfied. Then suddenly, Rachel's mother died. Rachel knew why, but he claimed it was just a thing that happened with age. After a couple of years of her mother's death and when Rachel had finally matured at the age of 15, her own father started to abuse her. Rachel was beaten mentally, physically, and spiritually by her own father. Never, though, did her father dare touch her in a sexual maner. Therefore, because of the abuse at the age of 17, she ran away.

Rachel was a very smart child. With her free schooling, she finished school at the age of 15, a little after her abusive father started to take advantage of her.

Now, as the lonely girl read the letter, she was not certain whether to be devastated or happy. Her father was dead, killed. She did not now how or when but one thing she did know, all his fortunes had now been handed to her. It was all clearly stated in the letter.

Rachel Roth, lonely poor Rachel Roth, was now owner of five different residencies in Tokyo, Honk Kong, England, Germany, and Ireland. Owner of over three billion dollars, Rachel Roth became insanely powerful. She did, in fact, faint.

* * *

"Have you all noticed friend Garfield really ....strange?" Koriand'r, whom held her sketch book and fashion books close to her chest. "Its because he asked that Tara girl out" Victor said as he shouldered his gym bag and hugged his girlfriend's tiny waist. "I didn't know he wanted to ask her out" Karen said as Richard managed to steal one of Koriand'rs hand and reply, "he planned it out a while back and asked us both for advice" Victor nodded.

"I'm so happy for him then!" Koriand'r cheered for her friend. "Is everyone down to go to 'Myst' tonight?". It was a Friday and the gang once more wanted to go party and get drunk. "Yeah lets go! I can wait to try out some new dance moves!" Karen Beecher was going to college to become a professional dancer while her boyfriend wanted to play for a famous football team. Koriand'r wanted to major in fashion design and Richard was on his way to becoming the best forensics detective.

The friends kept walking till they reached the parking lot. "Ill call you Karen!" Koriand'r waved goodbye at her friends and climbed onto Richard's car as the other couple left in Victor's car. "Ill call Garfield later to let him know about tonight" Said Richard as he started the engine and drove off.

* * *

The sound of the loud ringing stung sharply in her head as she focused to get up. Her vision blurry, Rachel stumbled to finaly get up after passing out, her cell phone ringing loudly. Picking it up, she noticed it read 'Cheryl' a co-worker from the library.

"Hello?" She answered and immediately was greeted with a loud cheery hello and more talking. Cheryl explained to Rachel that they might not known each other for long, or even at all, but that they should really try to become friends and go out sometime. Rachel, still dazed out, just kept nodding her head, not really caring at what Cheryl was saying but then stopped and realized that she had just agreed to meet Cheryl at her house and go to 'Myst', the rowdiest of clubs. She tried to back out by starting excuses but was too late as Chery chirped with an "Awesome!" and hung up.

It was around 7:30 pm and Rachel Roth arrived at her 'friend's' house. It was small and looked very welcoming. Rachel turned her car off and started her way up the small steps to the small porch with a huge sigh. Without even being able to knock and wait, the door flung open and there stood a very good looking girl around the age of 20. She had shoulder length dark red hair, not bright like Koriand'rs. She was wearing a very short pleated skirt, knee high black leather boots and a black top that nearly even covered her chest, revealing a tattoo of a flower and heart above her right breast.

The girl smiled at Rachel and then frowned, "You are wearing that to go party?" Rachel looked down at herself and didnt find anything wrong with it. "What kind of girl wears a sweater to a club? thats for rock concerts or something!" By now Rachel had been dragged inside the house and into the girls room. "Cheryl, cant we just go?" Cheryl looked at the black haired girl like she was crazy. "Are you really that crazy!?, you are going to make a fool of yourself out there!" She then proceeded to look through her own closet and started throwing clothes out. Rachel fought the girl back by throwing the clothes back into the closet but she ended up loosing. In the end, Cheryl was victorious and Rachel was forced to change.

* * *

He was having the time of his life. Young Logan felt as if nothing at the moment could go wrong...oh and how wrong indeed he was. He took a sip of his beer, and spotted his girlfriend on the dance floor. Tara, Koriand'r and Karen where each dancing with each other to a techno song. Since all three of the boyfriends believed they where not very good dancers themselves, the girls decided to go enjoy themselves for a bit.

"Yo Gar", Garfield turned to look at his friend from across the table. "Sup?" Victor took a shot of whiskey and looked at Garfield straight in the eye. "So how are things with...you know...Tara?" Garfield smiled. He had recently asked the girl out two days ago and could not be any happier.

"I don't mean to ruin anything, but I heard a couple of ...wrong things about her" Victor proceeded to tell. Garfield's brow narrowed and he gave his friend a questioning look. "I mean, I bet they are only rumors...but hey...you never know..." he chugged yet an other shot. "What do you mean?" Garfield's tone of voice had deepened.

Victor did not want to say much more, he wasn't good at those kind of things, therefore, Richard decided to finally speak. "It is said that she has made her way through college so far by buying her grades". Logan still confused, "Buying?". "Having sex with the teachers"

Shocked and still a bit confused, Garfield took a huge long drink from his beer and stared and nothing in specific. Was it real? True? He did not dare find out. Tara wouldn't do that, would she? He didn't know her well, but she wouldn't, right? The questions and anger started to rise to his head. Both his friends sitting across from him looked at each other and shrugged, what could they do? It was best that they had told their friend about the possible rumors before he found out on his own.

It was foolish, Garfield thought after a while of thinking, Tara would not do that. Besides, she did have female teachers, how would she get her grades then? He got up from the table and his friends followed. Walking towards the dance floor, the girls caught sight of their boyfriends coming their way and waved for them to hurry. Richard got there first and grabbed his girl dancing away with her.

"We told him" Koriand'r looked at her boyfriend confused then caught on. "What did he say?" "Nothing, he just spaced out" Koriand'r turned to see that Karen and Victor where already dancing and also talking to what seemed to be about the same matter. She then spotted Tara enjoying her time while Garfield danced with her looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Whats wrong baby?" Tara gave Garfield her best puppy eyes and continued to dance, a little slower. "Oh...uh...nothing" She gave him a look. "You sure?" He looked to his side and then at her. "...yeah" She smiled, satisfied and began to dance to the rythim again. Him, trying his best to have fun.

* * *

"Rachel!" Cheryl squealed and clapped her hands. "You look amazing!" The poor girl looked at herself in the mirror, she felt so out of place. "Cheryl, I don't think I'm walking out like this even to your living room..." Rachel sighed and looked down, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed! You look gorgeous!" Cheryl was being awfully nice for only being an acquaintance so far. With out question, Cheryl dragged Rachel out of her small home and drove off to the club.

* * *

After a couple more dances and drinks, the gang were having a great time. The ordeal of before was momentarily forgotten and they all got back to their high spirits, of course, none of them drunk yet. The three girls, once more decided to abandon their guys and go for a small restroom break.

The guys where currently just relaxing and making bad jokes about their horrible dancing. "Dude! and the way I stepped on her...." Victor stopped talking when he realized he had lost the interest from his blond friend. Both Richard and him followed Garfield's gaze and saw what, or who, he was currently staring at.

A girl. Her posture straight up. She was wearing a really short black tube dress and a pair of matched-color strapped high heels. She had the longest most tamed-straight black hair and a pair of radiant amethyist eyes. Eventhough she was not tall, she had an hour-glass shaped body and long slender legs. Her friend, did not look any less beautiful. Both girls continued to walk and noticed the way the three men looked at them. The red head gave them a sly smile and continued to walk past them just as the other mysterious girl ignored them. They all continued to stare until both girls disappeared behind a door that read 'Ladies Room'. The guys gawking.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them, Cheryl started to giggle. "Did you see that?!" Rachel blushed at the fact that she had been stared at like a piece of juicy steak and realizing that this was the very first time she had ever had any guy look at her in that manner.

"They where like literally undressing you with their eyes!" She giggled a little more, leaning a little onto the mirror to check her make up. Three other girls stood at the mirror as well, fixing themselves.

"It seemed like they wanted to have you right there and then Rachel" Rachel leaned onto the wall and blushed a little more. "I bet they where looking at you all the time though" Cheryl shook her head and went over to Rachel "Nuh uh dear! They where looking at you! Specially the cute blond one, he was having you for dessert" Cheryl winked at Rachel.

At that last statement, the other three girls looked over at the pair. Tara gave them a good look and frowned while the other two couldn't help but notice that the two girls looked very very sexy. They where not checking them out, but merely doing what females do when they compare themselves to others and they realized that these two ladies where definitely going to catch more then a pair of guys. The three finished their doings and walked out of the rest room, the tension in the room rising.

"Ow, they where mad dogging us" Cheryl smiled and continued to say. "They know we are better...thats why" She giggled and gave Rachel a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Just kidding girl! Common lets forget about everything and just have some fun, ok?" She hugged the girl.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate girls like that...they think they are all that!" Tara flipped her hair as she walked towards the table with the boyfriends. Koriand'r smiled at her new friend's statement. "I thought they had really good taste for fashion" Karen nodded. They reached the table only to find a really bright red Garfield and laughing uncomfortably Victor and Richard. The guys scooted over the round table to give space for the girls to sit.

"Whats wrong Garfield?" Karen asked him, causing his blush to deepen and Richard and Victor to start laughing even more. "Uh...nothing..." Victor pointed accusingly at Garfield and yelled. "Liar!" Koriand'r seemed confused and Tara grabbed onto Garfield's arm. "Whats wrong baby?", She asked.

Richard pretended to start coughing and muttered something along the lines of "He's got a stiffy". Victor immediatly started to laugh more and Karen and Koriand'r cought on, causing them to start giggling.

Tara then noticed that Garfield was attempting to hid something under the table and she also caught on. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Baby, if you want to do _it_that bad, you should just tell me" She winked at him and then he realised that he had totally forgotten about the amethyst eyed girl and was head over heels for Tara. Their friends noticed the change in atmosphere and decided to leave the couple alone and walked away to the dance floor.

"Why are you so turned on?" Tara asked Garfield in a seductive tone, he blushed and leaned onto her ear. "Baby girl, cuz I saw you walking out of that rest room and damn! you looked like one hot mama" He thought of what to say quick, he did not want his new girlfriend to know that in reality he was in such terms because of a mysterious black haired girl whom happened to walk by him.

"You are so sweet...what do you say, we take this somewhere...else?" She winked and took his hand, leading him outside to Garfield's car. Upon reaching the vheicle, she opened the back door and pushed him in, getting on top of him. Garfield with a sly smile upon his lips.

* * *

Cheryl attempted to teach Rachel how to dance. She thought her the basics of dancing in record time, so Rachel would at least not look like a complete idiot. The girls danced, and Rachel, although not completely comfortable with it, attempted it only to give up in five seconds.

"Rachel common!" Cheryl was not forcing the girl, just wanting her to have fun. Rachel stiffened a smile. "Thank you Cheryl" The red head looked at her confused. "Thank you for wanting to spend time with me" Cheryl gave Rachel a smile and gave her a hug. "What are friends for?" And just with that, not totally convinced and yet appreciating, Rachel smiled at her and considered Cheryl the closest she has ever had for a friend.

* * *

Hope you all like it. please R&R flames accepted.

~Sakurali13

*I apologize for OC on any of the characters, I try not to do that but its hard to. Thank you all once more and sorry for the late update.


	4. Tea for the Lady please

RavenBB13 (Sakurali13)

Teen Titans

None of this belongs to me, of course except the plot and the story in general. And a few made up characters.

**Summary: **Young Rachel Roth is a librarian with a huge passion for books and knowledge. Garfield Mark Logan, a junior in college, can't get enough of late night parties and the female gender. What happens when both bump into each others paths?

***Special Thanks to: **all my reviewers and supporters

So sorry it has taken so long to upload

* * *

He walked in the bar, his hands in his pockets and a cigarette between his lips. Yeah, he had just gotten done with Tara and his usual custom was to have a smoke after his 'routines'.

He was on his way to finding any one of his friends through the dancing crowd when he spotted her. Forgetting that he had a girl waiting in his car, forgetting he had to find his friends, and forgetting he had to bid farewell to them because his girl was 'exhausted' and wanted to get home quick, he approached her. Her hair casted a beautiful shade of purple and as he neared the bar she currently occupied, he could smell a faint hint of vanilla. Somewhat familiar?

He took the seat furthest to the left and motioned the waiter with a hand gesture. "How may I help you sir?" Garfield turned to look at the girl and tilted his head in acknowledgement, "get her the finest drink you've got, its on me" The waiter nodded and proceeded to make the drink.

Rachel fiddled with her hands. 'Goddamn you Cheryl, where are you?' She questioned as she remembered how her friend had gotten dragged away to dance by a cute boy. Obviously Rachel had told Cheryl that is was ok to go and that she would be waiting at the bar, but she was still nervous of being alone in such a place with such attire.

She looked up dumbfounded as the waiter placed a glass before her. "Um...I didn't order this" She simply said and the waiter shook his head towards the blond at the end of the bar, "Its on him", smiled and left to his business. Rachel looked down at the drink, she wasn't much of a drinker, hells she didn't even drink soda. The girl sighed and looked at the drink for what seemed to be longest five minutes in anyone's life.

"Whats the matter?" A chill ran up her spine as she heard the voice behind her and smelled what seemed a combination of very appealing colonge and mentol cigarette. Had she picked up that scent before? She turned and looked up to be greeted with the most radiant pair of emerald eyes. "Nothing" She quickly responded with a blush and attempted to stand up. Garfield prevented that by simply reaching over and placing his hand on the bar counter, blocking her way. "Excuse me?" Rachel was a little annoyed now and tried again, failing again.

"I've seen you before" He took the cigarette from his lips and blew out some smoke, respectfully turning away so he wouldn't blow it on the girls face. He turned to look back at her and gave her a sexy smirk, making Rachel blush. "I...I don't think so..." She wasn't sure of what to do. Part of her told her that she needed this, to be finally taken away, on the other hand though, she felt like she just would rather keep her guard up.

"Your that beautiful girl from the library" She then picked up and blushed deeper, it was the pervert! Rachel started to look around nervously for help, Cheryl possibly. "I know I know, I made a weird impression that day but I'm not as bad as I seem" He smiled at her once more then looked at the untouched drink. "Not a drinker?" "Um...no not really, sorry" She smiled.

"You should smile more often, it suits you" The smile on her lips vanished as she realized that she had just put her guard down in a split second. "Sorry I meant not to offend you, really" She shook her head but still made no facial expression, instead Rachel replied in monotone a simple, "Its ok"

Garfield gave Rachel a long ten second stare, took the seat right next to the girl, put out his cigarette on an ash tray, and motioned to the waiter, "Tea for the lady please" Rachel looked into his eyes and smiled once more.

* * *

"You are so kidding, right?" Cheryl gave a full hearted laugh as Rachel walked out of Cheryl's room. The poor girl looked like she had been on a roller coaster about twenty times in a row. Her long hair was in messy tangles and she looked pale as ever. "Do you have to talk so loud...?" Rachel moaned out as she groggily walked over to the kitchen sink and got herself water for tea. Cheryl lowered her voice and with a smile said, "Girlfriend when you vanished on me yesterday at the bar, I freaked! I thought they had kidnapped you and raped you! Hells! But when you called back and said everything was fine...that was a huge relief"

"I what...?" Rachel held her head in pain as the hang over from last night was still doing its job. "You called me back from a number I totally do not recognize but..." Cheryl ran to her purse and fiddled to find her cell phone, "Here!" She shoved the phone towards Rachel whom was now mixing some herbs in her tea. "This is the number you called from, you said you where fine and that you had a ride home" Cheryl looked concerned now.

"I don't remember any...of it..." She took a sip of tea and relaxed on the couch. Was she concerned? Yes. Hells, she is just barley recovering from a hang over, couldn't remember what she has been through in the last ten or so hours and felt really really exhausted, anyone would be worried. She sighed, took a sip of tea and closed her eyes.

"You alright" Cheryl asked as she took a seat next to her and put her arm around her, Rachel nodded. "Im fine". Both girls said nothing for a couple of minutes when Cheryl's cell phone began to ring. Just then Rachel realised that she herself did not know where her phone was and started to slowly look for it. Cheryl picked up with a chirpy 'hello!' and started to pace around the room. She yelped and jumped, startling a very confused Rachel.

"Rachel Rachel!" The hung over girl held her head once more, and cringed. "We got our jobs back!" The red head hugged the other girl tightly. "The library jobs?" Rachel could not believe her luck! It was finally getting better. 'Finally I can go back to my old self again!' Rachel smiled inwardly and hugged Cheryl back. Tha girls where to go back to work the upcoming Monday on its great re-opening. They where both so excited about finally getting back to having things to do.

After a little of smiles and sighs, Rachel remembered that she still did not know the where abouts of her phone and that she had important business to take care of. "Do you think it would be ok if I borrowed your phone for a couple of minutes?" Cheryl smiled and handed Rachel her phone, "No problem girl! Here"

In the matter of minutes, Rachel had canceled her cell phone contract, called a couple of banks and had everything set in order. The billions she owned where now under her name, the companies that belonged to her father along with the many residencies where now hers, every single drop of power her father owned was now Rachel Roth's, officially.

* * *

He was used to it, waking up in the morning with a scorging headache and the urge for a smoke, ofcourse only on days that he knew he had partied extremly hard the night before. On normal days he did'nt wake up to a cigarette but as he stood up and walked around his house, he lit one on and placed it on his lips. He walked around his house, trying to get adjusted when he noticed something out of the normal.

Even though Garfield Logan was a party animal and loved to be with the girls, he did keep his own house tidy and clean. He stood from the couch and walked over to the other side of the room, noticing a garmeant piece hanging from the corner of his sixty-five inch screen TV. As he grabbed it, he couldn't help but smirk and chuckle at the fact that it was a woman's bra. Who's? Tara's, of course. It was a sexy black lace lingerie piece. He snorted and tossed the bra in one of his many drawers.

"Must have been crazy" He said between chuckles as he walked around his house towards the room he currently lent out to his girlfriend. He frowned as he saw that it was emtpy, had Tara left after their 'adventure'? He walked back to the living room where he reached for his cell phone and dialed his grilfriend's phone rang about three times before a girl could be hear muttering a groggy 'hello'.

"Hey baby girl! its Garfield... How are you?" His smirk faded as he was greeted by silence. "Baby?" More silence.

"Tara?" She let out a sigh of annoyance. "Whats wrong beautiful?" Tara, fully awake in rage stood from her bed and started to scream into the phone receiver.

"You left me waiting for you at your car ALL night!" She started to pace around, clutching the phone so tightly it could possibly brake, but throwing her hands out in anger. "To make it worse, I go look for you and when I come back outside, the car is gone!" Garfield listened to his girlfriend, questions invading his every sense. "I had to catch a cab back to MY OWN house!" She sighed again and before the poor guy could say anything she continued, "What the hell is your problem?!"

Then Garfield realised, the bra was not Tara's. Tara hadn't even stepped in his house in the last twenty-four hours. He kicked himself mentally and swore just about every insult possible. He hated being the cheating type. Not only that, he cheated on his beautiful girlfriend of almost a month with some other girl. The other girl was probably an ugly skank with and STD or something. He then gasped, he needed to get checked.

"Baby, Im sorry, you see..."He looked around. "An emergency came up, Victor got really fucked up and he needed somone to take him home, I was going to tell you but I knew you would understand." He hated cheating, hated lying. Hells! Just because he was a gothik rebel, it did'nt mean he was'nt an honest man in heart. He made a mental note to never do this again and hoped the girl at the other end of the line had calmed down. She had.

* * *

Hope you all like this one, personally I believe its one of my best chapters. Thank you all so much! Sorry for late update. R&R. Flames Accepted.

This chapter is acutlly very very important to the plot of the story. Keep it in mind =]

~Sakurali13


	5. The Melody of Rain

RavenBB13 (Sakurali13)

Teen Titans

None of this belongs to me, of course except the plot and the story in general. And a few made up characters.

**Summary: **Young Rachel Roth is a librarian with a huge passion for books and knowledge. Garfield Mark Logan, a junior in college, can't get enough of late night parties and the female gender. What happens when both bump into each others paths?

***Special Thanks to: **all my reviewers and supporters

So sorry it has taken so long to upload

* * *

"Mike! Leave me alone!" Rachel crouched under the library main counter. It had been about a month after both girls had gotten their jobs back. It was almost the end of Rachel's shift when she had gotten called into her boss' office.

_"Yes sir?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. Mike sat on his chair and arranged some papers. Someone would think that there was not much to being the owner of a library, but not in this case. Mike rose from his chair and gave Rachel a smirk. _

_"Rachel" The girl nodded at the sound of her name. Mike walked around his desk and stood in front of the her. "We live in such a huge world Rachel..." She frowned in confusion as to what he was directed to. "You see, dear, I have so much to strive for..." He started to pace around, flinging his hands here and there as if he was reciting a poem. "...my family is wealthy..." He now neared her and placed a finger gently under her chin "...and I can provide so much for you. "He began to lean in for a kiss. Before any contact could be made, Rachel snapped and backed away. Mike smirked at her once more._

_"I, my sweet Rachel, I come from famous and rich ancestors" He paced around the girl whom now stood in utter silence. "In order for me to take on my family's wealth..." He brought up his hand and held up three fingers. 'I need three things... To own a business, as i already do." He winked at Rachel, sending shivers down her spine, "A wife" He smiled and got closed the distance between himself, Rachel, and the wall. Without anywhere to run to, Rachel was trapped. He leaned in once more for a kiss but stopped as their lips brushed._

_"And a child" She gasped and with all her strength, she pushed the man off of her._

_He gave a chuckle. "You, Rachel, are the perfect match to be my wife and bare my heir...do you know why?" She gave him a cold stare. "Because we are both the same..." She was confused but yet to say, she was very very angry. She started to reach out for the door when suddenly, "We both are rich...and our father's craved power...don't you remember?" and that stopped her completely frozen in place._

_"How do you know that?" he only laughed and paced around her. "How do you know about me?!" She wanted to tear him apart. Kill him. She wouldn't. "No time to explain my love...how about we get down to business?"_

That's how the chasing had started. Rachel gasped for air. She was scared and helpless. No customers could come into the library for it was already closed and Mike and herself where the only ones left in the building. She heard him coming her way. She peeked over to the counter to see him on the opposite side of the main entrance. She decided it was now or never to make a run for it. Big mistake.

She reached the door, still catching her breath. Fiddling with the lock, she realised she did not have any keys for it, she was trapped. Turning around, she came face to face with Mike whom now grabbed her by both arms and picked her up. He was far beyond stronger then her and her being a small girl did not help. Struggling to get out of his grasp, Rachel kicked and squirmed, screaming for help.

"No one can help you" he said as he chuckled and placed her on the counter. Without a second to spare, he began to undress her.

* * *

"Man this sucks major balls!" Victor leaned back onto the couch as he rested his arm around his girlfriend. Karen jabbed his ribs, "Don't say nasty things like that". They all laughed. The gang once again where hanging out. This time though, they decided to go over to Richard's house to chill it out. Tara had calmed down about her argument with Garfield. "Friends! Friends! Look!" Koriand'r walked in excitedly as she held a board game in her hands.

"The Ouija Board?" Richard asked his girl as he approached her and took the board from her hands. "I've heard its really good" She smiled proudly at herself. "That thing is so creepy!" Tara exclaimed as she grabbed onto Garfield's arm and hid behind him.

"Oh man! I've always wanted to try one of those things!" Victor quickly got up and ran to Richard, snatching the board from his hands and placing it on the coffee table centering the huge living room. "Where's the planchette?" Victor looked at his friends questioningly. Koriand'r help up her hand and ran over to her friend. Both where now hoovering over the board with eyes of excitement and wonder. Richard, not wanting his girl to be the only one involved in any 'spiritual' or 'wrong-doings'-as people called them-, approached the pair and sat next to Kori. Karen shrugged and also approached the group. The last couple hesitated to near the group but gave in as seeing that they did not want to be left out.

The bunch now formed a circle around the famous Ouija Board. They all looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "Who goes first?" Garfield spoke up, braking the cold silence that was beginning to form. It was almost 11:45pm and the gentle breeze could be heard rustling the trees. Giving the atmosphere a chilling out brake. Koriand'r, still unaware of the true meaning of the Ouija board, placed her hands above the planchette.

They all looked at her in silence. Richard placed his hands on the piece of wood along with Kori's. "If your doing it, I am too" Koriand'r flashed him the most gorgeous smile, making his heart melt. Everyone nodded and the pair proceeded. "What will you ask it?" Karen asked as she fidgeted a little, still unsure. Kori smiled and concentrated.

"Will I be a famous fashion designer?" Everyone, including Richard, sweat dropped at the question. It was typical of Koriand'r to underestimate such powers, but whom was to say that the power of the Ouija board was real?

They waited...and waited. Kori stared at the planchette beneath her partner's and her fingers. Tara was about to claimed it didn't work when suddenly everyone was taken back as it started to move.

Slow and gentle strides where made by the spiritual piece of wood as it neared closer and closer to the word 'Yes' on the top left corner of the board. The red-head's emerald eyes twinkled and couldn't help but smile gleefully.

Everyone held their breath in silence. The gusts of wind could be heard kicking and shifting leaves on the streets and the tree branches. No one spoke or moved. Richard was the first to make a move by removing his hands. "Did you move it?" He looked into the girls radiant eyes in search for an answer. She gently shook her head side to side. "Did you?" He denyed.

There was more silence for a couple of seconds. "Dude! That's flipping wicked!" Victor shifted in his seat in excitement. "I want to go next" Everyone could see the shine of determination in his eyes. He placed his hands in position and concentrated. Asking if he would ever be famous and rich from playing football, they waited. The board told him a simple 'yes'.

* * *

"Mike...Please stop..." She was sobbing uncontrollably as the man above scarred her for life. She screamed and kicked, Grabbing books and nearby objects in defense of stopping the pain. She hated him, wanted him dead. Nothing she did could get him off, he only worked harder and faster in the conceiving of his one and only heir. Her mind was tired and her body destroyed. She had given up.

With one final grunt and a tug at Rachel's hair, the monster finished his deed. He gasped for air and climbed off the young girl. She layed paralyzed on the library counter as the man proceeded to button his pants. The tears streaming down her cheeks like endless rivers, she gasped and began to hyperventilate. Taking in quick breaths, she gently hugged herself.

"Stop crying, you loved it" Mike laughed and began to make his way back into his office. Before he closed the door, he turned to face the still laying girl, "Don't you dare say anything about this, you will pay, I know who you are Rachel Roth..." He chuckled. "...and you don't want to get to know me....Ill come back for you when the child is born" He closed the door shut.

* * *

After a couple or more like a million questions asked by almost everyone except Tara, the game became a bore. "We need to ask more interesting questions then just 'will i be famous' or 'am i gonna win a dancing contest'" Garfield agreed to Karen's remark.

"Well then, what do we ask?" Richard looked at the rest of his buddies as everyone seemed to go into thinking mode. "I know!" Koriand'r clapped as a random yet ridiculous- or was it?- question came to mind. She placed her hands and concentrated.

"Is anyone that we now that is close to us...pregnant?" Everyone and literally every single one of the individuals in the group sweat dropped, blushed, and fell over. "Kori...that's... a bit personal...don't you think?" Richard asked as he himself was a little embarrassed. "Well it could be possible...right?" Now how could Kori be so blunt about knowing that all her close friends, and herself, where sexually active? That will remain a mystery.

The board began to move and swiftly landed on the 'yes'. They gasped and Kori smiled, "Oh! Goody! who may I know?!" The board began to move again to spell out the name. Everyone leaned in as it hoovered over the first letter.

"...T..." Karen said.

"...A..." Victor Followed.

"...R..." Richard muttered.

"...A..." Garfield finished.

The young blond girl shook her head in disbelief, "That's a lie!" She was fuming in anger now. Her once white cheeks where now the color of strawberry fields. Garfield, above anyone, was the most shocked. Now, who was he to believe in a board game? Yet, wouldn't that explain his girlfriend's sudden change of moods and personality?

He turned to face her, seeking her eyes for the truth. The surrounding crowd noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere between the two. "I...was..." She swallowed hard, as if it was hard to even breathe. "Garfield...I was going to tell you, but...." Everyone gasped.

"You are?!" He couldn't believe his ears, where they finally giving out on him? No. She had said it. "I'm pregnant Garfield" She bowed her head, "I was not sure of how to tell you..." She looked deep into his emerald eyes, "...That you where to become a daddy..." She began to sob. He couldn't believe it.

As a gust of wind picked the leaves up, Garfield Mark Logan slammed his hands on the table, stood up, and walked straight out the door.

He started a fast paced walk through out Gotham City. His mind flooding and drowning him with unthinkable questions. It was impossible. He walked and ran, not really caring as to where his own steps where taking him. It was getting really dark now and through the midnight, rain clouds started to form. A flash of thunder illuminating his green pools. He stopped for breath, he wanted to be lost in nothingness. He didn't want to be dead, he didn't want to be alive. Breathe, talk, walk, run, move...nothing.

His cell phone began to ring as Psychosocial by Slipknot started to play. He reached down to his leg pocket and pulled out his phone, a single rain drop invading the screen.

"Yo man! What the hell is your problem!?" It was Victor, he was beyond angry. The background filled with muffled sobs and a recurrent Kori apologizing. Richard could be heard trying to calm both girls down as he repeated everything would be fine.

"You need to come back here and take charge of your actions!" Garfield looked down, the rain pouring. "You are one fucking ass hole! Come back and take care of your girl and your future child!" That pulled the strings and Garfield finally spoke.

"IT IS NOT MY KID!" There was utter and complete silence, the rain drops created a melody of sadness. "Wha...dude what?" The football player questioned in confusion.

"We never did anything! I've never had sex with Tara..." Logan was breathing hard as the weather change, running and shocking news made it harder to take in a breath.

"Dude...but, what about that time you guys..."

"Yes! Yes! I know! That time we went to my car after she seduced me at the club!...we didn't do shit!" He was angry now, different emotions crossed his body. "As soon as we got to the car, we began to get into it..." He took a deep breath. "Then she began to get teary eyed. I asked what was wrong and she said that she wasn't ready for actual intercourse..." He paused, making sure his friend was still on the other side of the line.

"She said she wasn't ready for sex, so we ended up doing the...simple stuff...you know?" Victor let out a huge sigh, he couldn't believe this. "Yes Vic, Tara and I have not had sex...yet...and I don't think it'll happen anytime soon". Garfield politely asked if he could have alone time and Victor granted him his wish. He believed him. They had not been friends since third grade just for kicks.

They hung up.

* * *

Richard held onto Tara whom was now sobbing uncontrollably. "Why? ...why did he walk out on me!?" She buried her face into the guys chest as he only tried to calm her. Koriand'r kept repeating she was sorry as Karen hugged her and responded with an, "Its ok girl".

Victor turned to face his friends. He sighed once more, looked at Tara and shook his head side to side.

"He said he needed time..."

* * *

The wind picked up and the rain poured harder. He was soaking wet now and he didn't give one bit about it. He reached to put away his phone and took out a cigarette. Attempting to turn on the lighter in such weather when he heard an unusual sound. A whimper, animal? No, it sounded human. He looked around and prepared himself for anything that could attempt to harm or jump at him. He was not a black belt for nothing. He looked around and this time the sound was clearer.

"....Help...ugh...me..." It was a female, she sounded hurt. He looked around frantically now and spotted a shadow slowly walking down the street. Hesitantly, he took a step forward then continued to a sprint as he noticed the young female began to fall on her knees.

He took her in his arms and looked her over. She was beaten, had scratch marks on her arms and blood stains on her face and clothes. He examined her closely and noticed that she had bites all along her neck and was most likely beaten, causing the swelling of her lip.

Gently removing her raven colored hair off her face, Garfield noticed this poor girl had come to be the one known to him as Rachel Roth.

* * *

An other chapter done!!! I'm so excited!! AH! lol R&R flames accepted.

Thank you!!!

~Sakurali13


	6. Friends

RavenBB13 (Sakurali13)

Teen Titans

None of this belongs to me, of course except the plot and the story in general. And a few made up characters.

**Summary: **Young Rachel Roth is a librarian with a huge passion for books and knowledge. Garfield Mark Logan, a junior in college, can't get enough of late night parties and the female gender. What happens when both bump into each others paths?

***Special Thanks to: **all my reviewers and supporters

So sorry it has taken so long to upload

* * *

**_AN Please Read!!!: guys guys! re-read Garfield's conversation with Victor on the phone! A lot of you are confused of whether Garfield and Tara actually had sex. Please read carefully. I wont tell you if they did or not cuz I don't want to ruin anything. But keep an open mind. ;]_**

He looked over to the sleeping violet in his bed, a coffee mug in his hand. As soon as he perched her upon his arms, he tended to her. He remembered as he placed her wounded body upon his back in a piggy-back and started to run towards his home. It wasn't far.

Now all he could do was wait for her to wake up. He had treated her wounds and discreetly and respectfully cleaned her up. Dressing her in an over-sized t-shirt and basket ball shorts- all previously his-, Garfield permitted the girl to occupy his bed. He sighed and upon grabbing his Itouch, he sat on the couch across from his bed. He bobbed his head to 'Hollow' by Submersed. Scrolling down the files he came upon a picture of Tara and himself.

She was holding an ice-cream cone to his nose as he himself made a funny face and took the picture. The golden bracelet resting on her wrist. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep thought. How could Tara try to push this upon him? She clearly knew that they never have had sexual intercourse in their relationship. He knew that he had fallen for Tara, and hard, but how could she?

He still hadn't talked the matter with her and he knew that he would have to very soon. His head was throbbing and the coffee mug in his hand was empty. He opened one eye just enough to peek at the time then at the sleeping girl. 4:38 Am. She looked so peaceful. He sighed. Before he knew it, he was in a deep slumber.

* * *

Rachel woke to the pouring of sunlight through the curtains. She cracked her eyes open and quickly shut them as the bright rays brushed against her amethyst pools. She attempted to sit up but her own body wouldn't let her. She realized she felt really sore just about everywhere. Laying, starring at the weird patterns her eyes created on the ceiling, she suddenly realized that she had no idea where she was at. This gave her a boost of energy to get up.

She stood up, her hair tousled over her face. Clearing her vision she took in her surroundings. A quick and troublesome flashback crossed her mind, and as it came, it went away. "Ugh...what was that?" She grabbed her head as another clear vision of this same room invaded her. 'Have I been here before?' She thought to herself.

As she slowly scurried to stand she noticed her legs could barely hold her up. Looking down to her attire, she frowned. Quietly, without wanting to cause any attention to herself, she began to walk. She noticed her dirty clothes and shoes piled up on the nightstand and a full body sized mirror right by a window. She neared the mirror, half in fear of what she would see in the reflection. Upon looking at the girl facing her, she thought she was looking straight into another world.

The girl on the other side looked nothing like she remembered herself. Her dark hair was in huge messy tangles and her body looked weak. She noticed deep bite marks all over her neck and scratches and bruises invading her arms and legs. Her face had a cut that ran along her left side and her lip seemed swollen on the right side.

Tears began to form on the corner of her beautiful eyes as she clearly remembered now the scenes of the previous night. The jerk doing his way with her and the failed attempts she made to protect herself. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the horrifying scene before her and began to make her way back to the bed.

When she was about to take a seat, she had then realized she was not alone. Right in front of her was a young man sleeping. He had radiant blond hair and was dressed in a pair of black Dickie's and a tight black muscle shirt that showed his toned body. Rachel blushed upon the sight. His head was tilted down and in his hands layed a music device.

Rachel could hear the loud metal music that the player was producing. 'How could he sleep with that?' She asked. Mentally kicking herself for wondering about stupid things like that instead of wondering about how she got to her whereabouts, she began to take slow strides towards the guy.

As if upon sensing the movement, Garfield began to stir. With a slight groan he brought his head up and opened his emerald eyes. The girl stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes made contact with his. Suddenly, a painful flashback rushed in making her cringe a little. She was one-hundred percent sure now that she had been here before, and with this man too.

They both starred for what seemed an eternity before he broke the silence. "You're awake!" He stood rapidly, dropping the mp3 player down on the couch and almost kicking the coffee mug on the floor. Startled, Rachel took a step back and brought her hands up in defense. She had never felt so vulnerable in her life, not before the events of the previous night.

Garfield realized he had scared her and put his own hands in the air. "I'm not going to hurt you…I promise" He neared her slowly, just to make sure that she got it clear that he was harmless. Her hands dropped a little as she noticed his eyes were sincere. Taking a closer look on him she noticed she actually knew him very well. "Logan?" Hearing her own voice for the first time in a while almost made her sound foreign.

The Goth nodded with a smile upon his lips. "I remember you too, Rachel Roth" He proceeded to near her but stopped with still enough distance for her to feel comfortable. "We met at that library and then at the bar, remember?" She nodded slowly and the atmosphere began to lighten up. "I found you walking down the street, you where hurt; I was not sure of what exactly was wrong with you but you where badly beaten". He blushed.

The boy placed a hand behind his neck. "I really hope that you don't mind that I …well…cleaned your wounds up and changed you" She then blushed at the realization that he had seen her undressed. "I…don't…thank you for taking care of me…" She muttered, gaining a small smile from Gar.

Weather she trusted that he really had only taken care of her and not abused her was far from her own reach, but in circumstances such as these, she didn't care. She felt safe and comfortable right about now.

A loud vibrating noise was heard and Slipknot was heard to follow it. Rachel recognized the song and immediately gave the guy kudos for having such great taste in music. Garfield seemed to snap out of a trance -as if he was remembering something? - And ran towards his desk to his phone.

"What's up?" He said it a bit too hasty. "Garfield we need to talk…" It was Tara. Garfield glanced back at Rachel, an apologetic look in his eyes. She slightly smiled and nodded in understandment, making her way back to sit on the bed. Her body begged her to lie back down but her own manners scolded her for taking more advantage of the help and care her new friend had loaned to her.

Was she able to call Garfield a friend now? Of course they had only really seen each other twice before this current event but the first time they met, they didn't even talk. The second time, they both had really gotten to know each other very well but to be completely honest, she didn't even remember how the night had ended. Her eyes began to feel heavy and her body throbbed in pain. Before she knew it, her body had taken over her and she was now laying on her side facing the far window, her back to Garfield.

The light seeping from the window began to become shiny blurs. Her eyes began to close and the voice speaking into the phone turned to mumbles. Taking in a deep breath, she let the sleep take over her again and her exhausted body was at ease once more

* * *

Jade met with Hazel. He took her hand into his own as they sat on a picnic table in the center of Jump City's park. He loved the girl and would not deny that her accusations angered him but he just couldn't be mad at her.

"Garfield…I wanted to tell you before, but I didn't know how." He sighed in frustration. "Tara, I'm not going to be a dad…You know we've never done anything." He shook his head and tears began to form on the corners of her eyes. "Garfield…how can you not remember the conceiving of our child?!" She was sobbing hard now. The people that roamed the park began to give the couple a look. Feeling guilty, Garfield stood and walked to the other side. Sitting down, he gave the blond girl a gentle hug.

"Ok Tara, explain to me how it happened." She looked at him in disbelief, did he really not remember? She began to tell him that on one of the many parties they had attended he had gotten really drunk. That one thing led to the other and that they ended up going to his house for some much needed time alone. They had done it, and now here they where, about to be parents.

Garfield could not believe his ears, but her eyes held so much truth in them and each dripping tear rang with honesty. He nodded and hugged the blond tighter. "Alright Tara..." She sobbed quietly now. He placed her head to rest between his neck as he looked up at the flowing clouds.

"Ill take care of you and...our child" He was not disappointed or unhappy of the current outcome. In fact he was happy and thrilled. The fact that he had not remembered intimacy with Tara held him by a string of guilt, but as he thought deeply into it, he was very so happy to become a daddy. He hugged the girl tighter and she seemed to calm down. A sly smile formed upon her lips.

"How far along are you?" He pulled away enough to look down at Tara's tummy. She was not fat, yet, so it should'nt be that far back. Besides, they had only been dating for two months.

"About a month..." She said quietly. He nodded.

* * *

She took the note in her hand, it read:

_Roth,_

_I have to excuse myself for a couple of hours, Ill be back before Dinner._

_Please make yourself comfortable with anything in my house. We _

_will talk more when I come back. Take care and don't feel bad._

_Helping you is my pleasure. =] _

_- Garfield._

She placed it down back on the desk. Looking around, she took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of Garfield. The whole house seemed to scream his name and by the looks of it, he lived alone and was very well off. She smiled at the comfort that she felt to be in his house. She did not want to be some sort of weirdo and start looking around his house, so she decided to quickly and simply take one book from his bookshelf to read.

She was still dressed in what he had provided for her. The guy didn't really have a great taste for books, but one took her attention. She had decided she would wait for his return so they could talk. She read the tittle of the book and smiled, more so at the humor of it. It was a Science Fiction Novel, Space Monkeys: Unleashed.

She noticed it had begun to rain outside and the wall clock read 8:46pm. There was a sudden loud knock on the window that startled her. She immediately left the book behind and catiously looked at the window. She pulled the curtain aside and was startled to see those gorgeous emerald eyes starring back at hers. It was Garfield who was now drenched in cold rain.

Garfield read confusion in the young girls eyes and instantly mouthed that he had forgotten his keys. He pointed towards the front door and almost laughed at the look in her face as she realised what happened and scurried to get to the door and open it.

"Oh man! Thank you so much!" He walked in and instantly took off his shoes and jacket. "Its nasty out there, I hate this weather" He chuckled and looked at her. "I love this weather" She simply said, a small hint of a smile forming her lips. He chuckled a little more and said, "Well aren't you one of a kind". Making Rachel blush.

After a nice warm and quick shower, Garfield offered Rachel one herself. She gladly took it and as she walked out of the restroom, fully dressed and her hair slightly damp, she could smell something very delicious that only made her stomach grumble.

"Ha, I bet your starving." He placed a plate of steaming spaghetti noodles on the table and served both of them. "Thank You" She said, and they both began to eat.

"So...if you dont mind me asking...what really happened with you last night?" He placed down his fork and looked at the gril across from him. She began to poke her food, as if she lost her appetite.

"I...well..." She wanted to trust him, taking a huge sigh and even a bigger risk, she told him everything. She was officially unemployed, decision of her own of course. She had been brutally miss treated and would not tolerate it. She told him that she would be fine, in the back of her mind thinking of all her inherited money but not really telling him about it. Letting out her heart to this guy, she'd come to terms that he was now someone of trust.

He looked at her in disbelief and promised to never tell anyone, even if it depended on his life. He proceeded to tell her that he would be here for her and that if she ever needed anything, he would be within a phone call reach. She smiled at him and instantly they became great friends.

"Thank you for trusting me" He gave her a sincere smile, and she could see the truth that shone in his eyes. She nodded and resumed to eat. He did as well.

"You know..." He began, "I have my own share of problems..." She remained quiet but looked at him to reassure him that she was listening. "I mean, they are defiantly not as big and bad as yours, but they are a little deep..." He took a mouthful of spaghetti that almost made Rachel choke on her own of laughter. He had smeared sauce all around his face, giving him a funny goofy look. He continued to talk nonetheless.

"I have this girlfriend...and well she's pregnant."Rachel raised an eyebrow, more so as if to say: 'You think thats bad?'. Garfield looked down at his food and it was his turn to poke at it. "She claims it is mine...and I would believe her only if I honestly remembered that we had, you know, had sex" Rachel looked at him in disbelief now, he was not a bad guy, right?

"Please don't think of me as a bad person, its just that she says the concievement happened one day that I got really drunk and well to be honest I don't remember any of it. I always make sure I don't get over the top drunk either, so its a little hard to believe, but I'll take care of her." The girl seemed understanding now.

They ate in silence, enjoying the moment.

"Do you need a place to stay?" He was about to pick up both their empty dishes when she reached over and stopped him. It was the least she could do so she cleaned the table up. He understood.

"No, actually, I have someone waiting for me..." He smiled and nodded. "Ill give you a ride home then" she took upon the offer.

A couple of minutes later after gathering her stuff, they climbed into his green RX-7 and took off.

He stopped the engine in front of the apartment complex, turning to look at her. "You take care of yourself now ok?" She smiled. "If you need anything please do let me know..." It was his turn to smile, "We are friends after all, right?" At first it took her a second to process that, then she took on and nodded. "Friends" Was all she said.

She climmed out of the car into the cool air of the rainy night and took off to her apartment.

* * *

Alright! yet another chapter! ahhh!!! hehehe R&R! flames accepted! =]

~Sakurali13


	7. Meetings and Revelations my Dear Friend

RavenBB13 (Sakurali13)

Teen Titans

None of this belongs to me, of course except the plot and the story in general. And a few made up characters.

**Summary: **Young Rachel Roth is a librarian with a huge passion for books and knowledge. Garfield Mark Logan, a junior in college, can't get enough of late night parties and the female gender. What happens when both bump into each others paths?

***Special Thanks to: **all my reviewers and supporters

So sorry it has taken so long to upload AND I do apologize for my bad grammar and lack of synonyms. I do slack my writting a lot. :P

* * *

"Yes...I Miss you too Cheryl...ok...ok ok I will...Take care...bye". Rachel Roth looked at the phone in her hand, remembering the events of her life just in the last three months. She had lost her job, became insanely rich, made two best friends, got raped, had lost her phone and now had a new one, her male best friend was getting ready to be a daddy and her female best friend had just left the country to continue her studies. Can matters be worse? Oh who knows, Rachel had then again only missed her last period.

Above all the negatives, she had also enjoyed some great times. She frequently hung out with Cheryl before she left the city and now spent a lot of her time with Garfield. She adored the boy like best friends adored each other. Every time something came up with her, she made sure to invite him. Whenever he had plans, he made sure she was there. They had immediately clicked and depended on each other greatly, almost as if they had known each other for a long time.

She placed her hands over her face and let out a huge sigh. She became strong and held back the tears that threatened to seep from her eyes. With one long and last sigh she opened the organizer in her cell phone. She had promised Garfield to go to this so called 'Wicked Scary: Outbreak' movie with him today. He claimed he had been dying to see it and no one wanted to go with him. Not wanting to go alone, he invited her. She noticed she also had a job interview next Friday and an appointment to donate blood the following Tuesday.

Before the girl could continue to orginze the following couple of weeks, her phone vibrated, almost startling her. She closed the organizer and noticed she had gotten a text message from Garfield. It read:

Garfield: _Hey Rae, I need your help. -=BeAsT-bOy=-_

And so the conversation continued.

Rachel: _Yes? What do you need? and Don't call me Rae ~*RaVeN*~_

Garfield: _Oh, but why not? you know you love the nickname ;) -=BeAsT-bOy=-_

Rachel: _No I don't. Anyways, what do you need? ~*RaVeN*~_

Garfield: _Aw ok. Well since you are like the smartest person I know, I have a question. Hee~ -=BeAsT-bOy=-_

Rachel: _So then...ask ~*RaVeN*~_

Garfield: _Um, what color should I paint my room??? XD -=BeAsT-bOy=-_

Rachel: _...you dont need a smart person to answer that... ~*RaVeN*~_

Garfield: _oh common! I'm between soft mint green or a light gray. :) -=BeAsT-bOy=-_

Rachel: _gray... ~*RaVeN*~_

Garfield: _Thanks! :) So why the weird Raven signature??? -=BeAsT-bOy=-_

Rachel: _Its an elegant bird...Why Beast boy? ~*RaVeN*~_

Garfield: _Because I'm a beast ;) Rawr -=BeAsT-bOy=-_

Rachel: ..._I'm sooo glad I asked... ~*RaVeN*~_

Garfield: _Ha! So how about that movie later tonight??? Still down??? -=BeAsT-bOy=-_

Rachel: _...Sure, If your girlfriend doesn't mind. ~*RaVeN*~_

Garfield: _She wont...Unless you want to giver her a reason to mind ;) -=BeAsT-bOy=-_

Rachel: _Ha-ha...no....I'll still go though ~*RaVeN*~_

Garfield: _Great! I'll pick you up at around 8:00pm. -=BeAsT-bOy=-_

Rachel: _...Joy...I'll be waiting... ~*RaVeN*~_

Garfield: _Haha! Ok, talk to you later, gotta go paint :) -=BeAsT-bOy=-_

Just like that, the conversation ended. Rachel had always been somewhat cold, even those close to her. Yet, they all had managed to get used to her monotone personality. Deep inside, eventhough she showed a tough shell, she felt really happy to be able to talk to people like Cheryl and Garfield. Now alone once more for good in her apartment, she looked outside her apartment window.

Being on the second floor of the apartment complex, she was able to clearly see the way a small bird flew over the tree branch onto its nest to feed its fragile offspring. The mommy-bird seemed to give gentle kisses to her babies as the food was passed on. It was a little past 12:00pm. Deciding to go to the nearest cafe for a small bite, she grabbed her keys and took off.

* * *

"Alright!" Garfield was almost done painting his room, he had gotten tired of the bright red colored walls and had ultimately decided, with a little of Rachel's help, to paint it a light gray. He smiled, satisfied with the progress. He looked at his wrist watch and realised he was gonna be late to Tara's doctor appointment. She was about to be two months along the pregnancy, according to her, and she was required to get a check up every month.

He quickly changed into clean clothes, consisting of black and red chained pants and a fitting band shirt. He climbed into his car and began to bob his head to the metal music as he neared a stop sign. Her house was not far, only about a block or two away from his own home. He had obviously offered Tara a place to stay since she was bearing his child, but she denyed. He neared to a stop and jumped out of the car.

Ringing the door bell, he waited a couple of seconds, the previous tune still playing in his head. The blond girl walked out in a pink dress that tightly hugged her body. The dress reached a little bellow her knees and her hair was up in a messy cascade held by a pin. The tiny small stomach that was not there before started to show. "Hello my love" She smiled down at Garfield as she walked down the porch steps.

Garfield looked down at her torso and lifted an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be showing yet..." It slipped his lips as quickly as he realised he had messed up. Tara's eyes widened and her lips pressed into a thin line. "I mean...uh...well I don't know much about these girl things but you are just two months and you already look like four months..." He waited for the screaming, she had been quite moody lately.

She didn't scream or threw any kind of tantrum, instead she walked up to his car and climbed in.

They reached the doctors office right on the dot. The nurse smiled sweetly at the couple as she fiddled with a couple of papers, "Hello , how are you today?" Tara simply smiled at the nurse and stated she had an appointment. "Your doctor will be with you in a minute"

Garfield and Tara took a seat in the waiting area. What Garfield wondered was as to why Tara already knew the nurse so well when just last week when she invited him to go with her, she said it was only her second appointment. The nurse could have possibly recognized Tara, yet it was strange that they talked as if they already knew each other for a while.

A tall thin man with gray hair and beard walked in. He pushed his rimmed glassed up the bridge of his big nose and looked at the clipboard. "Ms. Markov? Nice to have you back" His smile was somewhat creepy, enough to send shivers down your spine. Garfield glared at the way the doctor smiled and eyed his girl. The doctor motioned for the girl to walk down the hallway into the small room. Before Garfield could stand, Tara turned to face him and gave him a hand gesture to sit.

"Stay here..." Was all she said before she walked away with the creepy man. He sighed, he was definitely not going to fight her but then again, why did she invite him in the first place then? He was allowed to see the screenings of his future baby, right? He got bothered and a little angry. Tapping his foot on the white tiled floor, he waited.

* * *

She checked herself over on the body sized mirror. This was her third outfit she had tried on. Throwing her hands up in frustration once more, she walked back into her closet and picked out a fourth outfit. The room was littered with blouses and jeans to all kinds of random garments. Deciding this was her last and final outfit, whether she liked it or not, she slipped into black cargo-styled Capri and a white muscle shirt-styled tank top. A black hoodie-sleeveless-light jacket draped over her shoulders as she slipped into a pair of low-top black and white converse.

She walked towards the mirror and gave a sly smile at her improvement. Agreeing with the final look, she grabbed a hair clip and placed it on the left side of her head, pulling back a couple of hair strands. Just then a firm yet reserved knock was heard on her door. Scrabling through the mess in her room, she looked out the peep hole and quickly opened the door.

"Hello there gorgeous" He greeted her with a very attractive smirk, making her blush. He wore black Dickie slacks and a fitted regular black t-shirt. He had a pair of black converse and a couple of chains hung from around his neck. His emerald eyes had an extra sparkle in them and the messy blond spiked hair made him irresistible.

Rachel could find herself almost gapping at the man before her, he was absolutely gorgeous. Garfield chuckled at the sight, "You didn't have to dress up or anything you know." He let his eyes wonder through her body, amazed at how someone could make a simple outfit look amazingly beautiful. "I would say the same to you."

"Well this is just a hang out right?" He asked, almost afraid to find out if she wanted anything more then a hang out. Rachel raised an eyebrow and slightly smirked. "Not even close to a date."

They reached the movie building. The ticket lines seemed to almost reach the back side of the building. Rachel snickered, "What's going on?" It was not Wednesday, so that meant the prices for tickets where full price. "The premiere showing of 'Wicked Scary: Outbrake' is today dear" Garfield wrapped an arm around Rachel as he chuckled and looked down at her. She slightly pushed away, giving Garfield a look.

"People actually like that movie?...and you should behave, you do have really strong strings attached to someone else..." Her voice dripped in monotone. He only smiled. "I understand...It just still wont sink in you know?" She rolled her eyes and got startled as he suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. "I got our tickets in advance" They both smiled.

The lines were crowded with hungry customers. The couple sighed in unison, as they took half a slow step forward. "This is going to take for-eeverrr" Garfield slouched, making a slight pout. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Rachel nodded and proceeded to say that she was in no mood for any kind of food or drink. He nodded and took her hand in his, making her blush.

"Lets go then, Im not really hungry anyways" He began to drag her to the movie theatre, their fingers interlacing. Walking side by side, they entered the dark room where now random couples and families where sprawled here and there. It started to get full quick and deciding to take the steps up to the higher grounds, Garfield could have sworn he had seen a beautiful blond in a pink dress.

He stared and almost slipped down a step, dragging Rachel down with him. "Are you ok?" She turned back to see him blushing and apologizing. He nodded and they continued to sit. "I could have sworn I saw Tara" Rachel looked at Garfield and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He nodded and sighed. "Positive"

The movie begun and the theatre settled down. Halways through the movie, the couple had gotten comfortable as Garfield had his arm around the girl and she slightly leaned in to him. Getting an uncomfortable feeling, Rachel started to fidget. Garfield gave her a look of concern ans she simply mouthed that she had to excuse herself. She took the steps down as quickly and quietly as she could.

She could feel a pushing feeling in her stomach, her throat began to burn and her hand slapped up to her mouth. She began a small jog to the nearest toilet as she entered the restrooms. Leaning over the 'throne', she pulled her hair back and out came vomit. It was quick and as soon as it started it ended. A slight tear forming in the corner of her eye, she leaned back and took a huge breath in, slowly letting it out.

She took a mouth full of water, spitting it right back out into the sink. A blond girl in a pink dress seemed to be fixing her hair, placing a couple of clips into it. She turned to look at Rachel who was still busy washing her mouth. "Are you ok?" Rachel looked up at the girl and nodded, noticing her piercing hazel eyes. "I'm fine" She said in monotone and turned to leave the room.

"Rachel" It was Garfield, standing right in front of the restroom entrance. "You were taking long, are you ok?" He reached over to take her hand when the corner of his eye cought a flash of pink.

"Garfield?" Tara's voice echoed in his ears. "Tara!" He was taken by surprise and immediately placed his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here?" He asked her in confusion, "I thought you had a family reunion?" Tara ignored his question and instead glared at Rachel. "Who are you?" The blond took a step closer. Just as Garfield was about to speak up for Rachel, he got interrupted.

"Rachel Roth, nice to meet you Tara" Her voice was low yet defending. "What are you doing with Gar?" Her cheeks fumed a bright red as anger began to show in Tara's features. Rachel took a step forward, not a slight bit scared of the girl, "We are watching a movie...as friends" Garfield took Tara's hand in his and continued to explain.

"She is just my friend Tara, you said you wouldn't be able to make it...so I invited someone else with me" He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, making her tension lower. Tara gave Rachel one last deadly look and pushed herself into Garfield's arms, Rachel looked away. "Lets go baby, I'm not feeling well, Ill tell you the rest on our way to your house" Garfield looked down at the girl, trying to understand her.

"Tara...I cant leave her..." Rachel shrugged and looked at him "You know Garfield, its ok!...Ill take a cab back home...you go ahead and..." She pointed at Tara like she was a worthless object "...deal with her" She turned on her heel to walk away when she bumped into a tall man. He looked to be in his mid thirties and had a strong smell of expensive cologne. Tara gasped.

"Da...dad! What a pleasant surprise!" Tara ripped herself away from Garfield and threw herself into the other man's arms. "What the hell you talking about girl?" The man wore what seemed to be a costly suit. "I'm not your father Tara...what were you doing hung onto that kid?" The man begun to quietly argue with Tara. Garfield and Rachel looked at the scene in confusion before Garfield stepped in.

"Hey man...who the fuck are you?" Garfield was beyond angry and attempted to grab Tara away from the man. "Its Mr. White for you kid...don't touch my girl" Garfield's eyes widened as Rachel took in a small gasp. Tara began to tear and placed her hands over her ears. "What the fuck you mean 'Your girl'? Tara is mine..." Garfield had never been so angry in his life. He shook in anger and controlled himself to not kick this guy across the face.

"Tara, what the fuck is he talking about?!" Garfield yanked at Tara as tears pourred from the girl's eyes. Just as Tara and Garfield began to argue, Mr. White approached Rachel.

"Long time no see...Rachel" She glared at the man. "How do you know about me?" She stood in defensive mode and her tone of voice lowered a couple of levels. "My son...Mike..." She gasped and her eyes widened. "...You know him" The man smirked and looked at the girl. "Your daddy and I worked together too...very powerful man...its such a shame to hear what happened to him" She stared in disbelief. "We will see each other again Rachel...till then" He turned to leave as he grabbed a hold of Tara's hand.

Rachel stood in shock. "So it is true!...You...you fucking slut!" Garfield grabbed on to Tara's arm as the other man tried to walk away with her. "You do sell your body for grades!" He began to cry, in anger, frustration, stress and most of all, of a heart brake. He continued to yell at her as all she did was lower her head. She yanked away and began to quickly walk away with the man. They disappeared.

He turned to punch the wall when she stopped him. "Im..sorry..." Was all Rachel could tell him. Garfield's breathing was still heavy and his anger reflected in his eyes. He needed to vent.

The long ride back to his home seemed even longer. He ignored the girl sitting next to him as he blasted the speakers of his car. "Dead Memories in my heart..." He sang along to the song 'Dead Memories' by Slipknot as he placed the cigarette upon his lips. He had offered Rachel some and she politely denied, she wasn't feeling that great. He sang at the top of his lungs, letting the anger drip in every single word. Rachel turned to look at him in concern. Aside the smoking and the loud music, his speeding and the possible tear that ran down his cheek, or the casual cursing word he spat once in a while, she thought she had never seen a most glorious and beautiful scene. She blushed just by merely looking at him and at the same time, she felt a little sorry for him.

They reached his house and he offered her to go inside. She simply nodded and stepped inside, the tension in the atmosphere was high. They walked quietly into his room, which was now dry from the painting before. "It..looks nice" She tried to start a small conversation as they both took a seat on a couch. Placing his hands over his face, he growled in frustration.

"Fuck..." Was all he said for a moment. "I'm sorry" Rachel placed her arm around him, trying to give him comfort. "I just don't understand...I gave her everything I could give anyone..." he inhaled, taking in Rachel's sweet vanilla scent. "She lied to me..my friends were right, she is a slut. She sold her body to that fucking teacher! Mr. whatever-his-fucking-name-is" He stood and started to pace around. "She took everything from me...and..." He looked down. "She tried to push a kid on me...I bet its not even mine!" He punched his wall as hard as he could, denting it.

Rachel immeadiatly stood and got a hold of his arm. "Stop it...hurting yourself is not going to make anything better" He took in a heavy breath. "With all due respect to girls but...shes a fucking slutty bitch" They both remained quiet till he broke the silence. "That guy...he knew you..." It was Rachel's turn to look grave.

"He claimed to be...Mike's father..." She looked down as Garfield took her into his arms. "The guy that raped you...right?" She nodded. "I don't remember him...but he knew my father and I" She subconsciously wrapped her arms around him, making them both realise how tall or short they really were. She was just tall enough to gently rest her head on his shoulder and he could place his chin over her head. They remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"Im...scared..." She had never been so scared in her life, other then when her father took advantage of her mother or her. "You'll be fine...I'll protect you" he hugged her tighter. "We'll be fine" She corrected him as she returned the hug.

"What are friends for...right?" They both said in unison, chuckling and giggling afterwards.

* * *

HUGE sigh. Well I'm sure there will be a lot of questions popping up now. so don't be afraid to ask! ill answer! =] I know I feel like this chapter really sucked. Idk. lol I felt crappy and sick while I wrote it..ugh. heee~~ but yess do please R&R. Flames accepted!!!~ =] AH! I know im gonna get burned!~ *ducks under a desk* nope! Gar and Rae dont like eachother like that....yet...heee

~Sakurali13


	8. Because Someone wanted You Spared

RavenBB13 (Sakurali13)

Teen Titans

None of this belongs to me, of course except the plot and the story in general. And a few made up characters.

**Summary: **Young Rachel Roth is a librarian with a huge passion for books and knowledge. Garfield Mark Logan, a junior in college, can't get enough of late night parties and the female gender. What happens when both bump into each others paths?

***Special Thanks to: **all my reviewers and supporters

So sorry it has taken so long to upload AND I do apologize for my bad grammar and lack of synonyms. I do slack my writing a lot. :P

* * *

"Are you sure this is a great idea?" She pet her still damp hair, hoping it would look alright. "Why not? I'm sure they will love you!" Garfield interlocked his hands with the gothic girl and slid the glass-door to the backyard open. Silence fell through the four figures that currently enjoyed themselves in the commodities of Richard's backyard pool.

Koriand'r held a beach ball high above her head while Richard seemed ready to tackle the girl down. Victor had his arms around Karen as it seemed she was trying to run away from a tickling grasp. The crowd seemed frozen in these positions as they stared, not mainly at Garfield, but at the girl that held on their friend's hand.

"Hey guys! What's with the looks!?" Garfield walked forward and chuckled as Rachel took a small step behind him, in hopes of hiding. "This is Rachel, one of my best friends" He stepped aside, revealing the girl in a pair of black jean shorts and a white tank top, her hair cascading in small waves because of the humidity in the air. Everyone seemed to relax from their frozen stances. "I was hoping maybe she could be part of the group and become friends with everyone?" Garfield placed a hand behind his head and smiled.

"A new best friend?! Oh glorious!" Koriand'r squealed, letting the beach ball fly in the air, landing with a soft 'bounce' upon Richard's head. He sweat dropped. "Oh welcome new friend!" The red head was now here and there around Rachel, surrounding her with random questions and compliments about her hair and physique. Karen joined the two other girls in conversation, hoping to pry Koriand'r from a now sweat dropping Rachel.

"You sure she is just your best friend?" Victor neared the blond with a sly grin on his face. "She doesn't seem like your kind of girl" Richard butted in. "Yeah dudes! She is just a best friend, like you guys" Garfield smiled and turned to look at a worried Rachel, whom seemed to be attacked still by Koriand'r. He chuckled; Richard and Victor gave each other a look, as if thinking the same thing.

"So...does that mean that Tara is out of the picture?" Richard shifted his sun glasses as he attempted to choose his words carefully. All three guys shared a worried glance. "Well...I've yet to really find out if the child is mine...but when it comes to love interest with her...I don't love her anymore…" Victor smiled first. "Great...I never really liked her" Richard jabbed Victor in the ribs. "What!? Its true!" All three guys laughed it off as Garfield agreed that it was alright; that was a lie.

"Your hair is gorgeous!...and you have that stunning serious look on your face...O M G! Have you ever considered being a model?" Kori tugged at Rachel's clothing and admired her hair. "Alright Kori...calm down" Karen reached forward to grab onto the red head's arm. "But she's so cute!" Rachel slouched and blushed a tad bit; she was definitely not used to attention of that sort.

"Now now Kori" This time Richard hugged her. The group came together under a large umbrella that covered more than enough seats for everyone and a large outdoor table. "Man it's so hot out here" Karen fanned herself.

"So Rachel..." Richard began to question the raven-haired girl as he leaned onto the table "...Tell us about yourself...what do you do?" Rachel shifted in her seat and looked nervously at Garfield whom only seemed to smile at her. Richard gazed over Rachel with such intensity that his wonderful sky blue eyes pierced into her flesh. The air seemed to rise; he leaned closer with a serious look and...

"Ha! Just kidding!...trying to mess with you" Richard and Garfield started to laugh as the girls smiled and giggled. Victor patted Rachel's back, "Don't worry, he does it to anyone, put them under the spotlight pretending to be some hard ass detective or some shizz like that" Rachel only looked at the surrounding faces with a look in need for information. Great...

"Tell us new friend Rachel...what do you do?" Koriand'rs sweet smile over shone the sun. "I well..." Rachel fidgeted in her seat once more and sighed. "I used to be a librarian...now I just live on my deceased father's money." Kori looked over at Richard, a slight frown played on her face. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Rachel broke the silence once more.

"It's alright though!" The raven haired girl half smiled, "I wasn't really that close to him anyways" The air was tense but soon cleared when Garfield's cell phone began to ring. "Uh..." He looked at the phone and it read 'T'. Garfield sighed and stood up, giving a signal to be given a minute. The phone call didn't take long and was actually very straight forward.

Garfield approached the group with a frantic frown, "I think I have to go now guys..." The group looked at him worried. "It's Tara...she apparently fell and is now in the emergency room" He sighed and looked at them "She might lose her baby". Kori gasped and began to tear up, just because Tara had ended up being the way she was, she was still a part of their lives and an important person. Karen looked down, like in thought and the guys comforted their girls.

"Will you come with me Rachel?" Garfield reached and extended his hand at her, she took it. They both got dressed into some more decent street clothes and made their way to the hospital.

* * *

"This might hurt a little and feel cold Ms. Markov", the nurse began her attempts at comforting the young blond. Tara could feel the cold gel rubbed at her stomach as the nurse looked up at the ultra-sound screen. She closed her eyes in pain and began to remember the moments from that same day.

_Flashback_

"Marcus!" Tara screamed at the top her lungs, her hands trembling in frustration. "Listen to me for one minute!" She followed the tall man frantically. "I told you already! This baby is yours and not Garfield's!" Marcus, or as many of his students knew him, Mr. White, turned red-faced in anger towards the girl. "You slut!" He slapped her across the face, hard. She stumbled back onto the man's bed. She had been living with him since the day they found out she was pregnant. Mr. White was a History teacher in the University Tara currently attended. Having met as teacher and student, Tara's first intentions was to mess with the old man for grades. Though as time went by, and Mr. White being a lone man, he found a deep affection for the girl, possibly true love.

"You lied!" He screamed at her as he raised his hand at her once more. Tara flinched, but the hit never came. Instead everything went quiet. Her eyes remained closed for a long time until she realized that she was now alone in the room and the front door was heard to open and shut. "Marcus...Wait!" She quickly lifted herself off the bed and began to walk toward the front door. Though in a hurry, the young girl slipped at the top of the stairwell, rolling down to the floor.

The rest was blurry as her head ached and her abdomen burned. She remembered calling the police and ambulance and from then on, she didn't remember anything else.

_End of Flashback_

The nurse sighed and smiled. "Everything will be ok Miss." Tara craned her head up and looked worriedly at the screen. "Your baby is still healthy and alive" She sighed happily and possibly in disappointment, maybe losing the baby would have been for the best? Maybe having the child spared from having a shitty life, a slutty mother, and no father…Would that have been better? But Tara could not think that way now, she had to keep going and make her life a better one, for her future child.

The nurse continued to talk about things Tara should and shouldn't do at this point of the pregnancy. At the same time, the girl was being transferred into a regular patient's room. She began to relax and wondered if Garfield would actually show up, or if he had just lied to her to get her off his back. Tara yawned and stirred a little before she fell into a deep sleep.

_Dream_

The future mother walked across a field of purple grass. She was not pregnant for she could feel herself lighter and even less tired. She looked down at herself and found herself sporting yellow shorts and a black long sleeve top with an engraved 'T' on it. She wondered what was going on and why in the world she would be wearing such a strange outfit. Even more so, she wondered why her stomach was completely flat.

She walked the purple field in confusion and the ground began to shake. Just as she looked around for answers, the floor beneath her cracked and down she fell into the abyss. The scenario turned red and flames surrounded her. She could feel the unbearable heat. "Help!" She screamed out, but no one could hear her. Instead the flames grew higher and the heat turned up. She screamed in agony as her flesh began to burn and her life flashed before her eyes. Just then, Tara's eyes turned yellow and the rock floor beneath her began to be lifted into an oblivious darkness.

A shadow of purple and blue appeared in front of her. It was a female. Tara stared at the girl whom seemed to be wearing a tight dark leotard and a blue cape. The hood was pulled back and Tara could remember those piercing amethyst eyes. "Rachel..." She held out her hand, "Help me..." Instead though, Rachel snickered evilly at the poor girl and retorted. "My name is Raven...Don't forget it Terra" Raven pulled her hood up and her eyes went white. A force field engulfed the yellow titan and with Raven's slow hands movement, the bubble began to close. The more Raven closed her hand shut, the tighter the force field on Terra.

Terra screamed in terror as she felt her space closing in. Her lungs began to get tighter and her breathing hollowed. Her body became tense and she could no longer breathe. Terra could hear the crack of her bones as the space was finally closed in and her body was now contorted in ways inhumanly possible. The girl's eyes shut and blood poured out from tears on the skin. Her skull crushed and before her eyes could pop out of their sockets, she caught the vision of the floating magic bearer, her hand fully closed and her evil smirk. Terra's limbs detached from her body and she wasn't even identified as human anymore.

_End of Dream_

A high pitched scream echoed through the hospital's hallways. A couple of nurses at the front desk looked at each other before quickly running into the new patient's room. "Ms. Markov! What is the matter?" One of the nurses asked her as the others began to check her pulse and any other thing that could go wrong. Tara was still frightened and shaking. The nurse approached her carefully and assured her that everything would fine. Tara slowly nodded and began to lie back down. "It was just..." She sighed, "...a dream". It was definitely the most terrifying dream of her life.

Tara's heartbeat returned to normal as the remaining nurse provided her a cool cup of water. "Just relax dear, you've had a rough day" The nurse double checked everything and soon left the room. Tara could not close her eyes; she feared she would see that same girl's evil stare...and that smile. She shuddered. Soon after there was a knock on the door, "Yes?" The door cracked open a little and in peeked a blond male.

"Tara?" Garfield walked in cautiously. He didn't hate the girl. He was fully grown and aware to be able to take his problems more maturely. He did react badly that night, but it couldn't be helped. Though now, he was serious about things. "How are you?" He asked his voice somewhat monotone instead of the usual caring tone. He would not lie to anyone or himself, he still loved the girl and deeply for that matter.

"I'm fine..." She looked down, even though she had asked him to come over, she could not see him straight in the eyes. The room fell silent and the constant 'beep' and 'hum' from the medical machines filled the white noise. She noted that Garfield was alone and that made her feel better. She didn't know how she would react if she saw that girl with him, that same girl from her dream.

"I'm sorry". That was all she said after a couple of minutes. Garfield looked down and felt his heart tug. He didn't say anything; instead it was quiet once more. "You are forgiven Tara..." She looked up and hoped that he meant exactly what she wanted him to mean. "You are forgiven...but not by me..." He pointed up with a single finger and looked at her sternly in the eyes. "Someone up there wanted your baby dead...but they regretted it... so they spared you and its life...you are now given a second chance..." He put his hand down and neared her. They were now only inches apart. "Use that chance wisely..." Without hesitation, without question and without any doubt, Garfield closed the gap and kissed her. It was a deep kiss, one that invaded every nerve and feeling that chorused her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his palms on her waist.

The kiss could have lasted a quick second or it could have been years, she wasn't sure at this point. They both stopped, resting on each other's forehead. "I Lov...", and before Tara could tell him her true feelings, after regretting every single mistake of her life and before she even knew she had already lost him, Garfield interrupted. "Goodbye Tara...Good luck in life" Simply like that, the best thing she could have possibly asked for, the best thing that could possibly touch her simple and miserable life walked away.

* * *

"So you mean you didn't even talk to her?" Rachel adjusted her seat belt as she climbed into Garfield's car. Garfield nodded his head and placed himself in position to drive. "I just kind of ended things with her...that's all" He sighed and turned the car on, revving the engine a little, somewhat of a habit. "What about the child?" Rachel asked carefully as she began to touch the subject, she was somewhat afraid of the answer. "Tara is fine, the child survived the fall" He pulled up to a stop sign and turned his right signal light on. "I got the information from the nurses, I didn't want to talk directly to her about business that was not mine...that child is not mine". He made the right turn, double checking it was still safe.

"I see…" Rachel bowed her head and fiddled with the seam of her black shorts. They passed a small store that caught the girl's attention. "Do you think we can stop on the nearest pharmacy?" She asked him in a quiet and timid voice. They both knew each other for a long time now to trust each other in every way. He nodded at her, smiling, she would always be able to place a smile on his lips. They reached the nearest pharmacy and climbed out the car.

"Do you want to wait?" She asked in a slow tone that dripped with a little fear. She knew this moment would have had to come any day soon. Garfield looked at her and nodded, more so at the fact that it seemed she needed her privacy, which he respected. Rachel entered the store and quickly made about the hallways. She stopped in front of that dreaded section and read '99.9% accurate in less than five minutes'. She sighed, snatching the test and walked to the front, paying for the simple pee-stick that could either ruin the rest of her life of free her from possible misery.

* * *

It is done! One more chapter finally! After so long I do want to Appologize to all of those that are following this story! I started school (college) and its such a huge drag. lol but i will keep up thank you! R&R and remember. Flames accepted!!! Mua~

~Sakurali13


	9. Life is Unfair

Sakurali13

Teen Titans

Disclaimer- You all know the rules, Teen Titans and everything under DC is not mine.

Special Thanks- To the wonderful younger Sister, for making this upload possible for all of you readers. I know she secretly trolls my story and is probably the biggest fan. Love you!

* * *

It was ten after six and the golden rays from the sun-set peered through the cracks of the blinds. There was that earthy smell of wet soil everyone seems to love as the last of the rain began to evaporate back into the sky. The rainy season was almost over, soon to be followed by the cold and the snow. 'The House that Built Me' by Miranda Lambert was faintly heard in the background as a young red-head tilted her head and smiled sweetly at the cashier taking her order. The girl was normal, petite with soft pale skin and the rosiest cheeks one had ever seen.

This was girl number forty-seven, or so she was in Rachel Roth's list of 'girls that seem to have a perfect happy life'. People watching was never something the poor girl did, but just about now, Rachel was beginning to wonder why exactly everybody around her pranced around like the world had nothing bad to hold against them.

She tore her eyes away from the red-head before anybody could tell that she had spaced out and stared. It wasn't like she was keeping an actual list but it was much harder to concentrate in the book resting on the table then sipping tea while questioning the way of life.

She closed the book, deciding it was hopeless to even try re-reading the sentence she had already read just about fifty times. She couldn't think straight, concentrate; Her thoughts were way too overpowering. Placing the book into her shoulder bag and gently placing the hood of her sweater on, Rachel picked her tea and walked out the door, the faint 'ding' fainting behind her.

It was humid and cold, but that was alright, It was Rachel's favorite kind of weather after all. Taking yet another sip from her warm tea, she began her stroll home. The coffee shop was a couple of miles away from her apartment complex with many shops and events in between. The park and shopping centers were always alive with the commotion of busy people. Walking just about a block, turning the corner, past a flower shop and a hot-dog vendor, the colorful neon glowing sign of 'Myst' could be seen flickering. It seemed just about right since night was fast approaching and of course, to no surprise, the long line of muscle heads and bimbos was already beginning to wrap around the building.

"Oh my God! Why can't we go in already!? Its freezing!" Rachel's nose wrinkled into a small cringe as a short troll shrieked, clinging onto her other just-as-annoying friend. A troll was what Rachel had become to know as those annoying, tiny, i-am-so-perfect, girls that were always done-up and absolutely had no idea what a brain was. She shook her head, trying to shake the fact that just about everybody in the world irritated her. She picked up the pace, hoping to get away from the large masses of people who crowded the front doors of the night club.

She shoved and shuffled her way through the thickening crowd. Just as Rachel was about to reach an exit, a tall nerdy looking guy playfully shoved his friend, causing the other individual to stumble backwards onto the poor girl. She lost her foot and was instantly pushed onto the floor. It was then things suddenly slowed down.

The guy immediately turned around to see a small female figure, her face hidden under a black sweater hoodie. Gasps and shrieks were heard as women covered their mouths in horror. She attempted to lift herself, feeling a little nauseated, her right arm in pain from landing on it. The ringing of white noise lingered in her ears, making it impossible to hear the screeching of tires getting closer and closer. Lifting her violet eyes, the bright headlights illuminated her pale skin, giving the young girl no time but to shut her eyes tightly and tense her body. The impact never came.

Instead, Rachel opened her eyes slowly, wondering why she hadn't felt any pain. She looked around, the crowd stood frozen in time, a few had their mouths hung open and other's arms were held to their heads or up in the air. The cab driver's face was a still frame of terror. Everything was absolutely quiet. "Am I...Dead?", 'Was this what it was like to die? Everything freezes before your eyes?', but before her thoughts could go any further, just as time had been still, time hit play.

All the night lights of the city flickered off and back on, cell phones lost signal and even reseted themselves, radio stations went haywire. The screams flooded back in, the horn of the taxi cab tuned in and just as fast as the strange phenomenon had started, it was over. The taxi cab bounced to a halt only inches away from Rachel.

* * *

"Dude...what the...?" Garfield looked up in confusion as the lights flickered on and off. "Hey!", both Richard and Victor threw their hands up in the air, game station controllers in hand. "I was about to kick yo ass!", Victor got up, frustrated that his victory was stolen by a power outage. "That was strange, it's not even raining hard", Richard wrapped around the huge leather couch in his living room.

"No dudes...it was really creepy". Garfield shoved his phone out for the others to see, the screen showed the phone turning back on. "Ok I know im not the brightest bulb in the room, heh get it?, anyways, but power outages don't cause cell phones to turn off on their own!" Richard and Victor both reached into their pockets and noticed that Gar wasn't going crazy, their phones were reseting too.

"Ooook", Victor placed his phone on the coffee table and began to slowly step back as if it were a hungry lion.

"That is strange", having better composure over his two immature friends, Richard waited for his phone to finish starting back up and examined it, only to see it was back to normal.

Interrupting Richard's thoughts, Garfield stumbled forward and shoved his phone in his friend's face again. Adjusting his eyes to the sudden change of light, Richard saw the image of a full-grown woman in a thong and nothing else.

"G-Strings dudes!...", he slurred his last word. Both Victor and Richard exchanged a worried look.

"Garfield...man...did Tara really mess you up this bad?", Victor bluntly asked. "...Oh common this again", Gar groaned as he plopped lazily on the couch. "It's just ever since shit went down with her, you've been real messed up, partying harder, drinking and such". His arms flung in the air in exasperation, like a child. "Dudes...I'm fine! Lets party!"

"She wasn't even hot". Garfield stood angrily and pointed a finger at Victor, "Hey shut up yeah...she was beautiful!", "She was a slut...", "I told you to shut the fuck up!". He lunged at Victor but wasn't really in no mood for a fight. Victor lead him back onto the couch, he had had too much to drink for the day.

"I don't know...there was something about her that enticed me...that little fucking bi..." Garfield continued to mumble. "He just needs time Vic, I guess it was love at first sight", Richard patted Victor on the back and shook his head as he made his way into the kitchen.

Even though Gar had mentioned to his friends that he didn't love the blonde anymore, alcohol always seemed to bring out the truth out of everybody.

Victor followed and when both came back out with non-alcoholic drinks, Garfield was gone.

* * *

Her heart was in her throat. 'What the hell was that?!', her mind raced a million miles a second.

"Whats going on?"

"Did you see that?!"

"My phone is all messed up"

"Dude its like the whole city went to shit for a second!"

"Is she gonna be ok?"

The Taxi driver immediately got out of his vehicle, "Are you alright!?". He reached out to get a hold of the young girl, she still seemed shocked. She shook away from his touch, "Don't touch me...". Getting up to her feet, Rachel began a sprint towards the park, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

She frantically unlocked the door to her apartment, "Oh my god...". Once inside the safety of her home, she couldn't figure what to do with herself. She had felt it, lived it. The world had frozen around her and even though it was only for a split second, she was the only one unaffected by it.

She turned on the tv, a busty blonde was already on top of the news. "It seems that Gotham City has been struck by a powerful power outage, we have Rick on the scene with more information...Rick." The screen switched to a tall, groomed, rather handsome guy.

"We are standing here in front of the night club 'Myst', were a nearly fatal accident almost happened. A young woman was accidentally pushed onto oncoming traffic only seconds before the power outage happened" The man walked over closer to the front doors of Myst.

"This man happened to witness everything, tell us what do you think of the situation?"

"It was so weird man! So this girl, all scary covered under a hoodie, is about to get smashed by this taxi right and all I remember seeing was her all tensed up and boom! The City went dark and all our phones and electronics went nuts! It was also like the cab got stopped suddenly by a powerful force! Weirdest part was that she got all creepy and took off running into the park..." The reporter removed the microphone before the dumb college kid could ramble on.

"That is just one of the testimonies from the crowd, many say they saw a powerful force stop the car and maybe even saw the woman glow. Whatever this was, it was definitely no normal power outage and it seems all of Gotham was involved. Question is, what really happened and was this mystery woman involved with the outage, or just pure coincidence?...Tisha"

"Thank you Rick...Well this is..." Rachel turned the tv off. She passed the tips of her fingers through her scalp in frustration. Pacing back and forth wasn't helping either. Nervousness and the near death experience turned her stomach and before she knew it, the girl was above the toilet, puking.

_Flashback_

_"You alright?" Garfield started the engine again as the girl strapped herself in. She gave a simple nod, holding tightly onto the brown paper bag on her lap. _

_"So I was thinking..." He let his lips form a sheepish grin. "We could spend some time together, you know, since we got interrupted by the phone call back at Richard's". Rachel recalled that they had just left the hospital and were initially having a pool party at Richard's house._

_'I think it would be best if..."She bit her lip, "If you just dropped me off at home". She looked down, a little ashamed that she had to cut his fun. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to play off that her decision didn't bother him. _

_They reached her apartment and bid farewell. Climbing the steps up to her door and unlocking as fast as she could, Rachel made her way into the bathroom. She fumbled with the bag, tossing it aside and with shaky hands, opened the cardboard box._

_It hadn't even been more than two minutes when the insignificant piece of plastic showed two solid lines on the tiny screen. They suddenly became the most significant two lines of her life as she compared the results to the back of the box and they read: Positive._

_End of flashback_

She pulled back her own hair as she purged the last of her stomach acid. Her throat burned and her mouth had a sour taste to it. Finally regaining her breath, tears on the corners of her eyes, she washed up."Oh..." Her lips let out a sad sigh as she placed a hand over her abdomen. She wasn't showing, even though already been a couple of months into the pregnancy.

Rachel had been going to doctor check-ups on her own and had completely disconnected herself from the outside world and everybody. She glanced at her phone, when was the last time she had tried to contact Cheryl or Garfield? Days? Weeks? Months?

* * *

Garfield tapped the screen of his smart phone. He scrolled down the contact list stopping on the letter 'T'. When was the last time he had talked to Tara? he missed her, yes, and none the less he knew it wasn't just the alcohol bringing up these emotions. He pressed 'Call', but immediately hung up.

"Your drunk..." He murmured to himself as he recalled that it's never a good idea to call an ex-girlfriend when one is intoxicated. He then proceeded to bring up Rachel's number. He was tempted to call her too but it had been over a month now that she had begun to ignore his calls.

At first he figured that she could be really busy or just distracted. He couldn't get out of his head how worried she looked the last day he ever saw her or spoke to her. He remembered he had driven her to the store. She had only a small brown paper bag and she looked beyond grave.

That same night he tried to call her, worried over her, but she never picked up. And she never picked up for the following days, weeks and month.

A clatter of high heels passed by the window of his car as he sat, parked at the back of 'Myst'. "Fuck this..." He tossed his phone on the passenger side and exited, the cold of the night slapping him in the face. A grin formed on his lips as he coyly walked inside.

The music blasted to a more techno and moved David Guetta's 'Titanium'. He began to bob his head as he approached the dance floor. Garfield knew he was handsome, seriously, who could resist a medium built blonde with astonishing jade eyes? So he really wasn't worried that he wouldn't get lucky with some hunny.

* * *

She curled in her bed, clutching tightly a small gem she held closely. It was small enough to be enclosed in her palm. Her mother called it a Chakra. _"It holds spiritual powers...". _Rachel remembered her mothers words as she closed her eyes tightly, a tear slipping her eye. "Arella..."

_"It will give you strength"_

"Oh mother...How were you ready?" The moon light cascaded her body, giving her hand a ghostly pale hue as she placed it back on her abdomen. She remembered the hardships her mother endured at the hand of her demon father. "That bastard...".

He grinded harder against the blonde in front of him. He didn't even know her name, but he knew one thing, he was not giving a shit. The girl giggled, somewhat even snorting. He noticed, but decided her looks were good enough to stand it. He faked smiled.

"You enjoying yourself?" She nodded her head in an exaggerated manner, obviously drunk off her ass. "Omg... You're a great dancer!". 'A girl...', the young man thought to himself in disgust, 'They are all the same'.

"Thanks..." His voice was flat, but surely gone unnoticed by the brat.

The tears poured out of her eyes, something she had done for the past couple of weeks since the knowledge of her child. She was worried, scared even; Something she had never felt so strongly in her life. Pregnancy itself was a scary word.

He held her by the waist, leading her back towards his car. "Your rich right?", She didn't even try to be subtle about her gold digging intentions. "As rich as you want me to be...", He said dryly. 'Disgusting whore'.

The cold made him sniff.

The crying made her sniff.

The anger made him tremble.

The fright made her tremble.

Their sight fixed on the moon.

"Life is unfair"

* * *

Alright...Well here is an other chapter. Almost 3 years after I last updated? Maybe, or maybe im exaggerating. Idk. Truth is I apologize for the long wait, and I apologize once more because Im not very good with lengthy chapters and I'm really entirely not sure were this story is headed. Im trying to create a solid plot for it and honestly I believe I have one, it is just that when I started this, I was younger and...dumber. lol But yes, this one will get finished one way or another.

One more thing, I know that throughout the whole story, which I never even noticed myself, I have set this story both in Gotham and in Jump City. Which is totally lame of me... -_-. SO! because I have mentioned Gotham more times than Jump City, I will be having it set only in Gotham city.

I know this chapter is actually rather uneventful, but it plays how I want the plot to begin and I think I have a good way to finish it, for the sake of all of you. Also, if ANY of you have ANY ideas to add to the story, a conflict, a scene, ANYTHING. Go ahead and leave it on the review and if I am pleased with it enough, I will definitely be adding it! course with all its due credit to the creator. Well thanks everybody for bearing with me. Ta Ta~

~Sakurali13


End file.
